Total Pokemon Survivor Island
by 524524
Summary: Welcome to Total Pokemon Survivor Island! Hosted by Celebi and Deoxys, the two insane, crazy host. 45 pokemon come to compete for the 15 trillion Poke, a life suppliy of food, their own TV show and Mansion plus a wish. Who will make friends? Who will make enemies? Who will win Total Pokemon Survivor Island? ((Re-UPLOADED))
1. The Introduction

"Hey everyone! I'm Jirachi, you're amazingly good-looking host and this is my Co-host, the wonderful Deoxys!" A white Pokémon with a star head cheered, behind

her was a dock.

"Yo." Deoxys said, waving a hand.

"A few months ago, we send out an application saying to sign up for our new reality TV show, Total Pokémon Survivor Island! And after 8 months, we decided to start it!" Jirachi said, smiling at the audience.

"The author was just to lazy to actually start it that's why." Deoxys said with boredom dripping from her voice.

"NO BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!" Jirachi yelled, before turning back to the camera, "Anyways, here's our final cast list:

Nathan-Growlithe

Ray-Lucario

Charles-Chandelure

Nexus-Scyther

Maxwell-Mudkip

Drake-Mightyena

Danny-Murkrow

Shadow-Zorua

Luc-Mantric

Zee-Natu

Shino-Blitzle

Junior-Pikachu

Seth-Aipom

Takashi-Squirtle

Shade*-Umbreon

Riley-Houndoom

Jacob-Linoone

Teiru-Vileplume

Casey-Ditto

Echizen-Vibrava

Alex-Salamence

Inova-Noivern

Crowley-Absol

Morgan-Meowth

Crystal-Eevee**

Candy-Skitty

Vivi-Vulpix

Aura-Espeon

Amber-Charmander

Monica-Mismagius

Harmony-Buneary

Ari***-Shinx

Khione-Glaceon

Gracelia-Roserade

Flora-Cherim

Aylesha-Breloom

Diamond-Ponyta

Gracie-Ralts

Kura-Umbreon

Charlotte-Lilligant

Sylva-Sylveon

Shira-Fennekin

Tian-Tian-Swablu

Chira-Dragonair

Noella-Vivillion

"Sorry if you entered and you weren't accepted, well, no one could really remember if you sent an app in." Jirachi said, "The show will start soon so don't worry! Keep an eye out!"

-Bzzt-

**I started a TPD 8 months ago by the name of 'Total Pokémon Survivor Island', I was lazy and forgot about it, till I was scrolling through the TDI x Pokémon Xovers and saw it, my mind went like, 'HOLY BUTTERNUGGETS I GOT 40 REVIEWS?' to, 'Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, I need to start this shit.'**

**So I spent approximately 2 hours sorting out everything and adding in stuff and deciding teams etc. It was very gruesome, but hey! This is just the introduction; the first episode will come in maybe…3 or 4 days? I don't know.**

**IF I MESSED UP YOUR OC I'M TERRIBLY SORRY AND I AOLOGIZE.**

***-Originally named Shadow but I changed it to Shade because of Name complications with a Zorua with the same name, decided by using coin flip.**

****-Was originally a Glaceon but I changed it to Eevee. Sorry, I got Crystal mixed up with Aura who was supposed to be an Eevee. ;V;**

*****-Was originally named Arua ((Aura?)) But at the time I had two other Auras so I changed Arua to Ari so I wouldn't get the names mixed up. Now there only one Aura.**

**So, um, yeah! Your reviews and feedback are much appreciated. oAo**


	2. Welcome to the Island of Death!

"Anddd…Welcome back to, Total…Pokémon…Survivor…Island!" Jirachi cheered, "The reality TV show you've all been waiting for…it's finally here! I'm your fantabulous and incredibly good-looking, Jirachi! And my Co-host the, wonderful and talented…Deoxys! Say hello!"

"Die in a hole." Deoxys grumbled, crossing her arms.

"How about, no?" Jirachi replied, still pleasant, "We have a total of 45 losers- I mean, contestants, 22 female and 23 male, competing against each other for 15 trillion Poké, a lifetime supply of Pokémon Food, a wish granted from the great and mighty Arceus and their own, private mansion + their own TV show! Amazing, isn't it?"

"Wonderful." Deoxys said sarcastically, "Absolutely brilliant."

"Shut up," Jirachi muttered to Deoxys, before turning her face into a giant smile, "Yes, yes, wonderful indeed! The campers will be split in 3 teams aiming to win the challenge we set for them! The winning team is safe from elimination, but the two losing teams get to send a team member away to the Faraway Island of Losers on either 1-" The camera moved to face a bazooka with many other explosives, "-The Bazooka of Shame, 2-" The camera turned again to face a humongous Top with water skis, "-The Spinning Top of Death and finally, 3-" The camera showed a Bed with spikes on top, on the sides there were rockets- "The Bed of Fear."

"Pro-tip, the bazooka of shame is the least painful." Deoxys whispered. "HUSH!" Jirachi yelled, elbowing Deoxys, who was in Defense Mode.

"So, now that you all know what you'll face, lets go meet our campers." Jirachi said, smiling. The two hosts walked, or, floated towards the end of the dock. Waiting for their victims-I mean, campers to arrive.

Soon enough, the image of a Lapras carrying a jackal like Pokémon swam into full view. The Lucario thanked the Lapras and jumped off it. He was wearing a green T-shirt with black lines along the side.

"Welcome to Total Pokémon Survivor Island, Jacob!" Jirachi greeted merrily.

"Thanks for the welcome, I can tell this is going to be fun!" Jacob replied, offering a high-five to the hosts. Jirachi returned with a fist bump.

"You're wrong." Deoxys muttered when it was her turn.

Jacob raised an eyebrow in confusion, at her. Jirachi seeing this quickly intervened in, "Don't mind her, she's just an old lady, now, if you would, please go stand by the edge of the dock."

"Old lady…I'm not old at all." Deoxys muttered as Jacob went to where Jirachi pointed.

"Hush, the next camper is arriving!" Jirachi replied, Jirachi was correct when she stated her words, as a Growlithe with red eyes jumped from his Mantine.

"Hey there, Nathan! How was your ride here?" Jirachi asked the fire dog.

"It was okay." Nathan mumbled.

"Pathetic." Deoxys grumbled.

"Well Nathan, you go stand by Jacob at the end of the dock of shame." Jirachi said, beckoning the way. Nathan nodded and walked to the end of the dock, except on the opposite end compared to Jacob.

"And here comes our next contestant on a Dragonair-Wait, where's the contestant?" Jirachi asked. The Dragonair slithered on the dock, "I am the contestant." She said simply, before slithering off to the end of the dock. " And the Wailord I was on wanted you to know I came by my free will." She said, without even looking at the hosts. Jirachi huffed, angry someone ignored her.

"I like her." Deoxys stated, Jirachi scoffed,

" You're just bias, oh yes, and everyone, this is Chira, our first female competitor." Jirachi announced.

Soon, the Wailord, Chira was talking about arrived, dropping off two campers, an Aipom with his cowlick tipped in silver and a Eevee that was quite thin, she also appeared to have scars around her legs.

"Hey there! I'm Seth the Aipom! Thanks for picking me!" Seth said cheerfully. The Eevee besides him stood afar from Seth, glancing around her.

"Well glad you're happy now! Because I don't think you're going to be so excited in a few weeks." Jirachi said with a smile.

Seth tilted his head, "Huh?" He asked.

"Oh nothing." Jirachi said quickly, "You just go stand by the other contestants, by the why, do you know the Eevee by you?"

"Huh? Oh, her, not at all, she sat far away from me, she's a loner, that one." Seth replied, before heading over to the crowd.

"Ah, okay, now let's see…what's her name again? Jirachi muttered. Deoxys rolled her eyes.

"…Crystal…" The Eevee whispered, before walking to the end of the dock where Nathan was.

"Hm? Yes, I didn't catch that, what was it?" Jirachi said, suddenly snapping out of thought. "Crystal." Deoxys said, sighing.

"Yes, yes, of course, Crystal!" Jirachi said quickly, "Ah! What a surprise! Our next victim-I mean, contestant has arrived!"

A Shiny Charmander boarded off the Wailmer it was on, almost slipping off the deck.

"Hello, Amber! You okay there, gal?" Jirachi asked the fire lizard.

"I'm fine." She said softly, before looking around, "This doesn't look like what I signed up for."

"Something called Photoshop, you know." Deoxys remarked rudely. Amber's walked back in shock, 'till she was behind Chira.

"Whoa there, you okay?" Chira asked the small lizard. Amber nodded, then blushed, "S-sorry." She whispered, before backing away.

Jirachi glared at Deoxys, "No scaring contestants until the second challenge! Remember?" Deoxys just grumbled in response.

"'Scuse me, is this Total Pokémon Survivor Island?" A voice behind the two legendaries spoke. The two hosts turned around, facing a surprising tall Mantric, where his fur was supposed to be blue, it was dark crimson.

"Of course! Welcome, Lucifer-"

"Luc," Luc interrupted, "I prefer Luc."

"Oooh…Jirachi got dissed." Deoxys whispered, chuckling at Jirachi's annoyed face.

"Shut up." Jirachi replied. "Anyways, _Luc_, you can go stand by the others."

Luc nodded and stood by Jacob and Seth.

"And our next two contestants have arrived!" Jirachi spoke. A Mightyena and a Pikachu walked over to the contestants and host. "Welcome, Drake and Junior!"

"God this place looks horrible." Drake muttered.

"Aye, I agree, except, don't you mean the DNA muted alien? God, he's hideous." Junior commented.

Deoxys form changed to attack immediately as she raced right into Juniors face, "What did you say, you minuscule rat?" She snarled.

"I said, DON'T YOU AGREE THAT THIS AILEN IS FRICKEN' HIDEOUS?" Junior yelled, despite angering Deoxys.

"Oh yeah? And you're not so pretty yourself either, eh…_RAT?" _She countered.

"Oh yeah? And-" "And here comes our next camper!" Jirachi interrupted, Deoxys and Junior glared at each other, before separating. "God, he's horrible, the first guy I liked, but the second was the worst, can we just eliminate him already?" Deoxys moaned, changing back into her normal form.

"Nope! Welcome-" Jirachi was cut off by a Salamence dropping from the sky, he seemed to be glaring and seemed to be frowning. Everyone was nervous and scared, except for Chira.

"W-we-wel-co-co-come, A-a-al-ale-alex- …" Jirachi said nervously, even Deoxys was shaking a bit.

The Salamence seemed to glare even harder before his glaze relaxed and he seemed to be smiling sort of, "Did I scare you? I'm sorry! I'm a nice dude, just my appearance seems menacing." He explained, then stared at the other competitors, "Seeing how everyone is standing by the end, I think I'm supposed to go there, am I correct?"

Both Jirachi and Deoxys nodded, "Yes, very, thank you for being intellectual!" Jirachi said, smiling at the pseudo-ledgendary.

Alex nodded as he flew over to the others; instead of being frightened the Pokémon looked sort of relaxed, "Sorry if I scared you back there."

Chira shook her head, "No, no, you're fine. It's just your species habits." She said, assuring the dragon. Alex, upon hearing this smiled.

"Alrighty! Next up, we have 2 floating beauties, Noella and Monica!" Jirachi announced, as two Pokémon landed gracefully on the deck. The first was a butterfly like Pokémon; no one recognized her species while everyone knew that the second was a Misdrevous with half of a dusk stone necklace hanging freely around her neck. "How are you two lovely ladies doing?

" I'm doing fine, thanks for having me, I know I'm going to win, but hey, why not let others have a chance?" Noella said, laughing.

"Don't let your guard down, girl." Monica said to Noella, "And I'm doing fine, thanks for your concern."

"I like them." Deoxys whispered to Jirachi who whispered back, "Bias jerk."

"Great! Why don't you two head over to the end of the dock of shame while we greet the other contestants!"

The two nodded, floating/flying over, when they landed. Chira took this as an opportunity to chat.

"Noella, I have never seen your species, sorry if I sound rude, but, what species are you?" Chira asked, curious.

"Don't you worry 'bout it." Noella said, laughing, "I'm a Vivillion, from the Kalos region, not much people know 'bout my region."

Chira nodded, while Amber watched from behind the serpent.

Soon afterwards, Chira, Monica and Noella striked up a conversation that kept going. Jirachi was sighing, looking up to the sky, she saw her next two contestants, one a Swablu with a rather long feathers on the top of her head, and a Murkrow with lighter feathers and a gray band rather that red. The Murkrow seemed to be following the Swablu, the two landed on the deck -the Murkrow fell while the Swablu landed gracefully- to be greeted by Jirachi.

"Welcome Tian-Tian and Danny! How are you two birds doing today?" Greeted Jirachi.

"I'm doing quite fine, I just hope I get to meet new friends." Tian-Tian chirped.

Danny turned his body facing Drake instead of Jirachi, "Fine, Ms. Host!" He squawked. Some of the other Pokémon giggled while Deoxys laughed hard, while Danny just looked confused.

"Hello~o!" Jirachi called in annoyance, "I'm over here!" She said waving a hand. Danny realized what he'd done and turned around, "Sorry, Ms. Jirachi, I'm blind and I hope people treat me just as well." He said.

"Wonderful, I bet everyone will treat you well," Jirachi said, putting on a fake smile, "Why don't you two birds go stand by the others?" Then, turning to Deoxys, she whispered, "Bet you the bird will get eliminated by the 5th challenge."

"Make it 200 Poke and you're on." Deoxys whispered back.

"Deal." Jirachi whispered, just as the Tentacruel arrived with two grass type on it. The first being a shiny Breloom, the second a Vileplume that was muttering to itself, the Breloom jumped off first, doing a flip in midair (("Show-off." Luc muttered)) before landing on the dock, Amber and Seth clapping for her. She looked around her surroundings and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"This isn't a surfers resort…Am I on the wrong place?" Aylesha muttered.

"Welcome Aylesha! And no, you got tricked into coming here." Jirachi said.

"…Even though it's not a resort, I'd expected to be in better shape." Aylesha finally said, before walking to the end of the deck.

"Well, at least she had common sense to go to the end of the dock." Jirachi grumbled, "Hey, where's the other one?" Just as she spoke, the Tentacruel quickly dropped off the Vileplume before dashing off quickly. Jirachi eyes widen in horror and annoyance.

The Vileplume could hardly stand before Deoxys in her speed form appeared in front of him. "Hold it, buddy." She warned, taking out a metal detector, scanning the Teiru, suddenly, Deoxys heard a beep from the top of his flower; she reached in and found a knife. Narrowing her eyes, she went back to Jirachi.

"Just this." She stated, throwing her the knife. Jirachi narrowed her eyes, "You remember our contract, correct, Teiru?" Teiru just nodded crazily and laughed, "Monday, August 15th, 9:23 AM, of course not, I purchased a canon that day as well, of course I remember!" He said, speaking fast and crazily.

"Right…you go stand by the others and DON"T KILL THEM!" The other contestants hearing this backed away from Teiru.

Right after, a Mudkip swam to the deck and jumped up. Jirachi noticed him and smiled, "Ah! Maxwell! Did you get here safely?"

Maxwell nodded, "Yup! I swam from Hoenn all the way here!" He boasted, "It was a good work out too." He added, before going towards the others, sitting down by Seth.

Deoxys rolled her eyes, "Please, typical jock anyone?" Maxwell glared at Deoxys who glared intensively back.

"And our next competitor is Syvla!" Jirachi interrupted, everyone turned to see a fox like Pokémon with a pink and white color scheme. She had ribbons on her neck and ears; she was quite adorable and caught the attention of many males. No one –Except Noella- quite knew which species she was from.

"Hi everyone! I'm Syvla! Glade to meet you all!" She said cheerfully, Jirachi smiled while Deoxys scowled, "Nice to have you Sylva, now go stand by the others." Jirachi said, Sylva nodded, walking over to Monica and Noella.

"I dislike her." Deoxys muttered. "And I like her." Jirachi replied.

Sylva smiled when she saw Noella, "Good to see another Kalos Pokémon." She greeted, "As to you." Noella replied.

After Sylva, the next two contestants arrived, one a Chandelure with glasses who was writing in a notepad and a Shinx.

"Welcome Charles and Ari! How are you two today?"

"Fine." Ari mumbled, walking over to the where Nathan and Crystal were sitting. The loner corner, as Deoxys describes it as

"Egoistic host and a grouchy co-host, you two would make the perfect characters in my story." Charles mumbled, jotting stuff down on paper.

"'Scuse me?" Jirachi and Deoxys said in unison, Charles was too busy writing to hear the hosts so he just floated away from the crowd.

"I think we can both agree we don't like this guy." Deoxys muttered to Jirachi who nodded in agreement.

The next 3 contestants were all males, whose names started with S, the first being a carefree Blitzle, then a quiet Zorua and finally, a protective shiny Umbreon.

"Welcome Shimo, Shadow and Shade!" Jirachi greeted the 3 four legged Pokémon, "How are you 3 feeling?"

"I'm doing great! Thanks for asking!" Shimo replied with a smile on his face.

"I don't think you'll stay like that for very long." Deoxys commented, Shimo just raised an eyebrow in confusion and went to go stand by the others.

"Meh." Shadow said, "I'm fine." Shade abruptly walked over to the Loner Corner.

"I can't believe you accepted me but not Aurora!" Shade grumbled, "What's she supposed to do now?"

"Hey! Don't blame me! We had three name variations, Aura, Aurora and Arua! And there was another Glaceon as well, so we did ennie-meenie-minne-moe so we got the other Glaceon!" Jirachi replied.

Shade grumbled and went over to the loner corner as well.

"Geez, these scums are getting to have more and more common sense." Deoxys said.

Suddenly, three Pokémon appeared, a Natu with a blue crest, a Ralts with a pink scarf around her neck and finally a Cherim with a green scarf who was holding a note.

"Greetings…Zee, Gracie and Ralts, we didn't expect you three so soon!" Jirachi said, rubbing her head, "How did you get here so quickly?"

"I did some calculations and I figured it would take 42 minutes and 21 seconds to get here." Flora replied, flipping her notepaper, "So due to the fact that most Ralts and Natu know teleport, I asked them to teleport us here."

Gracie just stood to the side, "It was nothing." She said quickly, rushing behind Flora while Zee just stared at the sun.

"Great… Why don't you three stand by the others?" Jirachi said, Flora nodded and took Gracie with her, while Zee just stood there.

"Um…Zee? Hello?" Deoxys said, waving her hand at him, "What a loner." She muttered.

Zee suddenly snapped out his trance, "Greetings host Jirachi and Deoxys, I can foresee the events that will take place during this drama-filled season, and judging by the suns aliment to the right and Jupiter's moon axis moved by 3 degrees to the right, I can predict you want me to stand at the end of the dock?"

Jirachi looked stunned, she nodded her head slowly, and watched him go stand by the others.

"3 weirdoes, what did you expect?" Deoxys murmured just as 3 Pokémon arrived on a Wailord, Another Umbreon, a depressed looking Squirtle and a Snobby Roserade.

"Welcome, Kuro, Takashi and Gracelia!" Jirachi greeted happily, "Welcome to the island!"

"Heyo!" Kura replied happily, before walking over to the others.

"So this is the place I'm at? Ug, it's disgusting!" Gracelia snorted with disgusted, "At MY mansion, it's always clean." Then, turning to the hosts, she said, "You two need to clean up this trashy place." Gracelia walked over to the other contestants, especially close to Noella and Sylva.

Takashi just stared at the water, before walking away.

"So we got a another Umbreon, a snotty brat and a emo, great! What a wonder filled season." Deoxys said sarcastically.

"Hush you!" Jirachi snapped, before turning to the dock, seeing a Lapras coming she smiled, "Ah! Here are our next contestants!"

On the Lapras was a Scyther with many scars, a Gardevoir with bandages covering her left eye and a Ponyta with scars that form T and P on her left foreleg.

"Hi there Nexus, Casey and Diamond!" Jirachi said to the 3 contestants.

"Hello there." Nexus said smiling.

"Hello." Diamond said emotionless.

"It's wonderful to be here!" Casey said, smiling at the hosts.

"Great. Now get your bums over to the end of the dock." Deoxys growled. The 3 campers nodded, Diamond going next to Flora, Casey by Kuro, and Nexus by Teiru.

Soon afterwards, a Wailmer appeared with three female on his back. One a Skitty, another a Meowth with brown fur, and the last being a Buneary with a vest.

"Hi, Candy, Morgan and Harmony! How are you three girls doing?" Jirachi asked.

"Great! Thanks for having me!" Candy said, smiling.

"I'm fine." Morgan spoke softly.

"This place is so horrible, 'specially the alien." Harmony said.

"What did you say, you little brat?" Deoxys taunted, turning into attack mode.

"Are you referring to me? HUH? Rejected alien freak." Harmony yelled back, "you're just like my annoying bitchy older sister."

"That's IT!" Deoxys yelled, about to attack Harmony before Jirachi used Psychic to restrain her.

"Deoxys, you know what will happen if you murder someone." Jirachi said menacingly. Deoxys nodded and sighed, before slumping into her chair.

The three walked towards the crowd, Candy walking towards Gracelia, Morgan towards Amber and Harmony towards Junior who high-fived her.

"Alright! Next we have 4 handsome and good-looking males." Jirachi said, smiling. Off the Gyarados was a Houndoom with a baseball cap, a shiny Absol, a Lucario with a red headband and a Pokémon no one ((except Noella and Sylva, of course)) have seen before, he was based upon a purple/black color scheme and appeared to modeled after a fruit bat with speakers on the top of his head.

"Welcome, Riley, Crowley, Ray and Inova!"

"Yo, thanks for having me." Riley said with boredom in his voice, walking towards the females which made the majority drool.

"This is going to be a fun season." Crowley said with a smirk at the females, which made most of them swoon.

Ray just walked over to a tree and sat there and took a nap.

"Die in a hole." Inova grumbled, before walking towards the males.

"That's the spirit." Deoxys said, giving a thumbs up to the males.

"Well…next up, we have 3 incredibly good-looking, but not as much as me-" Insert Deoxys groaning, "-females, Vivi, Khione and Charlotte." Jirachi announced.

Getting off their Wailord; came off an adorable shiny Vulpix, a calm Glaceon and a shy Lilligant, all the males had their jaws dropped open as they walked past.

"Hey there, how are you three ladies doing on this fine day?" Jirachi asked brightly.

"Great!" Vivi said, grinning, "I'm really pumped to be here!"

"I'm doing fine, thank you for asking." Khione said quietly, giving a shy smile.

"I'm okay…" Charlotte said quietly, lowering her head.

"That's wonderful!" Jirachi said, not really caring at all, "Go stand by the others if you will."

Vivi went to stand by Harmony, Khione a bit separated apart from the others, and Charlotte by Gracie.

"Great! We're almost done!" Jirachi said, Deoxys appeared to widen her eyes, "Really? Only a few more pieces of trash?"

"You're one to talk." Junior mumbled.

"Shut it, Rat." Deoxys growled.

"ANYWAYS." Jirachi shouted, "WELCOME OUR NEXT 4 COMPETITORS-" "Joy." Crowley mumbled. "- ECHIZEN, SHIRA AND AURA."

Everyone turned their head to see a Vibrava with a cap over his eyes, a creature most people have never seen, she was a cream colored fox with red tips and a shiny Espeon.

"Hello, Echizen, Shira and Aura!" Jirachi said, grinning, "How do you three feel?"

"Meh." Echizen said, shrugging his shoulders, "Okay."

"Great, I'm really pumped to be at a island where I might possibly die from A: Horrible Food, B: The challenges and/or C: The island itself." Shira said sarcastically.

"Good job, you're actually an intellectual being who knows the danger of this terrible island." Deoxys said, nodding to show her approval.

"I'm doing great!" Aura said with a big genuine smile, "I'm really excited!"

"And I could really care less!" Jirachi said with the same tone as Aura, "Go stand by the others."

Echizen took his place by Inova, Shira by Sylva and Aura by Shadow. Deoxys sighed, "Thank god we're done." She said, raising her arms to the sun, "Praise Arceus!"

"Actually, we have 3 more." Jirachi informed the newly downcast and angry Deoxys, "Damn." Deoxys grumbled.

Everyone waited for about 5 minutes, in those 5 minutes, some Pokémon were talking, some were fighting, and some were doing something else. Jirachi was annoyed, "Where are my last 3 campers?" Just a few seconds after that, a Fearow intern appeared, whispering something to the Wish Pokémon's ear, hearing this, Jirachi face turned agitated.

"WHAT? THEY"RE NOT COMING? UGH!" Jirachi screamed, all the campers turn to look at the host, a few chuckled and a few had sheer horror on their face. Everyone else was normal.

"

Change of plans, everyone! We're getting started!" Jirachi announced, Deoxys sighed in relief, "Thank god we don't have any more pesky rabbits and rats."

"Hey!" Protested both Junior and Harmony.

**-Bzzt-**

The scene changed to a camp, a few people ere in awe, some disgusted and some were just fine.

"Alright everyone, time to explain how this game works." Jirachi said brightly.

"Don't bother, we all read the beginning of this chapter." Inova said with boredom in his voice.

"Well, Mr. Fourth Wall breaker, now that you said that, I don't have to explain." Jirachi said, glaring at Inova, "So instead, we'll have Deoxys explain the teams."

"Joy." Gracelia murmured.

"Alright brats, listen carefully," Deoxys, growled, "There are 3 teams, the Crappy Caterpies, the Whimpy Wurmple and the Shitty Sewaddles." Morgan raised her hand, "Yes, cat?"

"Um… why are the names so…Bad?" Morgan asked timidly.

"Because that's the label we're calling you losers, and it reflects on all of you very well." Deoxys snarled, "Anyways, would you like to know your teams or not?" Everyone nodded.

"On the Crappy Caterpies we have the female ghost, mushroom fighter, female fairy thing, sand lion creature, cherry, shadow fox, messed up flower, cloud bird, pink kitty, psychic bird, gaint dragon, long dragon, white kitty and black dog.

On the Whimpy Wurmples we have, sound dragon, annoying bratty rat, small brown fox, bigger and darker version of small brown fox, emo water turtle, fire lizard, fire fox, straight raccoon, black crow, unlucky dog, butterfly, bratty bunny, rose flower thing, male dark fox and electric zebra.

And on the Shitty Sewaddles, we have, fire horse thing, small fire fox, small psychic fairy, dark fire dog, purple monkey, electric dog, grasshopper on two legs, ice fox, same as ice fox except psychic, mudfish I really don't know what you are, small fire dog, flower girl, pink ribbon fox, chandler lamp candle thing and small electric dog. Good, any questions?"

Everyone raised their hands, Deoxys groaned, "If it 's about which team you're on, put your hand down." Everyone's hand went down. "Can you actually use our names?" Vivi shouted.

"Fine." Deoxys growled. "The Crappy Caterpies are Monica, Aylesha, Casey, Echizen, Flora, Shadow, Teiru, Tian-Tian, Candy, Zee, Alex, Chira, Morgan, Ray and Drake.

Wimpy Wurmples are Inova, Junior, Crystal, Kuro, Takashi, Amber, Vivi, Jacob, Danny, Crowley, Noella, Harmony, Gracelia, Shade and Shimo.

And Shitty Sewaddles are Diamond, Shira, Gracie, Riley, Seth, Luc, Nexus, Khione, Aura, Maxwell, Nathan, Charlotte, Sylva, Charles and Ari, satisfied?"

Everyone nodded, "Good, now, ASSEMBLE IN YOUR GROUPS GO." Deoxys roared, after hearing this everyone scrambled to get in his or her groups.

"Alright, the leader of the Caterpies will be Drake-" Said Pokémon widen his eyes, before regaining his normal posture, Jirachi threw him his team flag, a green flag with a Pokeball behind a Caterpie.

"-The captain of the Wurmples is Jacob-" Said Pokémon gasped, as Jirachi threw the flag over his head, it was Fuchsia flag that had a Wurmple in front of a Pokeball.

"-And finally, the captain of the Sewaddles is Aura." Said Pokémon was squealing as her teammates were clapping for her, she caught her flag with her mouth, the flag was colored yellow-green with a Sewaddle in front of a Pokeball.

"Alright, now that's settled, let's move to the landmarks." Jirachi said, leading the path, they stopped in front of a Master Ball, "Okay, this is our first landmark, the confessional, you can use this baby to tell your secrets, get stuff of your chest or make out in here!"

**000**

"**Sweet, this thing isn't a bathroom." Kuro said, looking around.**

**000**

**Crowley smirked, "This game is so easy, I'll act nice and helpful, but I'll manipulate everyone on my team to win. This game is mine!" He said, cackling.**

**000**

**Charles looked around, "Okay, I have a really dark secret that if any of the other campers knew about, they would laugh at." He said nervously.**

**000**

"**I miss Chandler, he was going to enter this thing with me." Monica said miserably.**

**000**

"**I'm so happy I'm the team leader!" Aura exclaimed excitedly, "But I'm sort of sad that Shadow's not on my team…" She murmured sadly.**

**000 **

"**I'm glad Junior's on my team." Harmony said excitedly, "Not that I like him or anything, nope, nope, just because we both like to torture Deoxys, yeah, that's it."**

**000**

"**This place isn't as bad as I thought…" Shimo said, "Oh well, I wonder if we could throw a party…?"**

**000**

"**I-I'm g-glad that C-cr-crystal and N-n-noe-noella are on m-my t-team, they're r-really n-nice." Amber said, smiling.**

**000**

"**Jirachi said we could make out in here…Hmm…This opens up many new possibilities…" Gracelia said smirking, "Now, I'll just need to find my minions…" **

**000**

"**Chira's really nice, and very caring." Alex said smiling, "She's a great person and I'm really happy she's on my team."**

**000**

**Casey looked around, before smiling.**

**000**

"**This places got a ways to go." Echizen said tipping his cap.**

**000**

"Next stop is the cafeteria." Jirachi said opening the double doors that led to the cafeteria, when the campers looked around in awe, the cafeteria was silver and very clean; there was even an air conditioner and bathroom!

"This is where you will be eating, Deoxys will be serving you food." Jirachi said, gesturing to Deoxys, who just snarled.

"Great. Wonder what shit tastes like." Junior said sarcastically. "Shut it." Deoxys growled, "I could kill you this instant, puny rat."

"Alright, let's continue on this path." Jirachi stated, completely ignore the drama, ad exiting the cafeteria. She walked over to 6 cabins, 2 with a green flag, 2 with fuchsia flags and 2 with yellow-green flags, "This where you contestants will be sleeping, and the cabins are not co-ed because of issues, any questions?"

Riley raised his tail.

"To bad 'Cause we're not answering them." Jirachi said. Riley growled.

**000**

"**I was going to ask them what the first challenge was." Riley said with annoyance in his voice.**

**000**

"Okay, since there were no questions-" Riley growled, "-get unpacked and get ready for the next challenge." Jirachi said, "Now, GO! Peasants…" Deoxys yelled, making everyone scrambling off to their cabins.

**-Bzzt-**

After everyone had unpacked, they all met in the cafeteria, separating among teams, a few were murmuring quietly amongst themselves. Until they heard a loud bong sound, they all turned to Jirachi.

"Listen up! You're first challenge starts now, come up to the Hill to start your first challenge, all will be explained up here!" She yelled, floating away.

"Let me guess, we're jumping off a cliff?" Diamond said sarcastically, walking with the others up the hill.

"How do you know?" Ari asked, surprised at the horse Pokémon.

"I mean, all shows make they're contestants jump off a cliff." Diamond replied, rolling her eyes.

"She has a point." Aura said, nodding.

In an hour, everyone arrived at the top of the hill, sweating and panting; they were shocked to see Jirachi and Deoxys perfectly fine and in fact, lounging on chairs!

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Drake spat, "You're relaxing while we had to climb this huge mountain?"

"Hey, it's not my fault you didn't spot the elevator." Jirachi said shrugging her shoulders while rising from her chair, "Well, time to get this challenge started."

"Let me guess, we're jumping off a cliff to land in water and if we land in the ring, we get a point?" Flora said, sighing, "these games are way to easy to predict."

"Bzzt!" Deoxys said loudly, "Incorrect!"

"Then what?" Noella replied, obviously annoyed.

Jirachi smirked, "Look for yourself."

Everyone went to go stand by the edge, before the gulped, beneath him or her was a giant pit, and no one could see what was at the bottom of it. Cannons were shooting different attacks, 8 Dittos were sitting on ledges, changing into different Pokémon.

"You're first challenge is to survive the drop of death." Jirachi cackled.

**Dun dun dun….**

**So how was the first episode? I'm mot a really big fan of writing introductions because I feel if I can't get their personalities right.**

**Anyways, review and feedback are always welcome! oAo**

**Next Episode: The first challenge brings tension to our campers, hatred and friendship rises as the first alliance is formed and secrets are spread out. Who will get eliminated first? **


End file.
